fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Griffith
Griffith is the main antagonist of the anime/manga series, Berserk. Wikia Match-Ups *Griffith VS Doctor Doom Possible Opponents *Batman (DC Comics) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Sailor Moon (...) *Dark Schnedier (Bastard!!) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *Oda Nobunaga (Omnimusha) *Gilgamesh (Fate) *Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) History As a commoner's child destined to someday rule a kingdom of his own, Griffith created the Band of Hawks to achieve his dream at any cost such as being bribed to sleep with Lord Gennon of the Tudor kingdom for a war chest. Sometime after defeating Guts to win his services, having an encounter with Nosferatu Zodd who knew the significance of the crimson behelit the youth kept on him, Griffith was recruited by Midland and rose up the ranks while eliminating political threats such as the king's brother Julius and the queen herself. Things went Griffith's way until Guts left the group and he took it hard enough to sleep with the Midlander princess Charlotte, resulting in him being imprisoned and tortured for a year while his followers were labeled wanted men under his right-hand woman Casca. By the time Guts and the Hawks rescued him, the damage done too severe for him to pursue his dream, a crippled and despairing Griffith accidentally activated his behelit during a solar eclipse that sends himself, Guts, Casca, and the other rescuers to another plane where they met four demonic beings called the God Hand. Griffith was given a choice to be reborn as the last of the God Hand to achieve his dream, accepting the offer after knowing that his transition requires his allies sacrificed to the God Head's monstrous apostles. By the time only Guts and Casca remained, having learned his entire life and family history have been arranged so he would ascend into an Astral being, Griffith emerged and was rechristened Femto. Though Guts and Casca were spirited away, the damage was done to them in the latter's sanity and the former's loss of his forearm and eye were done. For the next few years, because he was no longer of the physical world, Griffith remained with the God Hand in their realm until they arranged events in the city of St. Albion to give him back his corporeal form. By then, Griffith presented himself in the dreams of others as a Hawk of Light to be recognized as a savior of the people from the Kushan invaders upon his physical resurrection. The reconstituted Griffith proceeded to form a new Band of Hawks to battle the rouge apostle Ganishka in a war that ultimately resulted in blending the physical and astral realms while Griffith gained his own kingdom of Falconia. Fatal Fiction Info Background *Age: 24 *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 146lbs *Alias: Femto, The Hawk, The White Hawk, The Hawk of Light, The Hawk of Darkness, The Fifth Angel, The King of Longing, The Absolute, White Falcon, Falcon of Light, Falcon of Darknes, Fifth Blessed King *Occupations: Leader of Band of the Hawk (Both Old and New), King-to-be of Falconia, Fifth God Hand, Supreme Commander of the Midland Regular Army Powers and Abilities *Vast fighting skills *Master of strategy *High supernatural intelligence *Leadership through charisma *Lording over Apostles *Telekinesis *Space manipulation *Casuality manipulation and perception *Flight *Supernatural charisma *Teleportation Gear *Steel Armor **Can protect against strikes from the DRAGONSLAYER itself *Rapier **Can clash''' '''blow for blow with Dragonslayer without breaking (As Femto) Femto *Bat wings **Allows for unlimited flight *Darker Alter Ego **However, he can use a majority of these powers as Griffith *Reality manipulation **Even on a planet-wide form *Shield Creation **Can block all physical attacks *Magical Defenses **Can absorb magic attacks and redirect them *Traction Powers **Can suck in or shoot out anything *Can see the future **Able to even see how people he meets die *Can open portals to other dimensions Feats *At least on par with Nosferatu Zodd, perhaps higher *Was able to jump atop Guts' sword at a young age *Survived two years of brutal torture before having mystical powers *Became the fifth member of the God Hand *Betrayed Guts *Basically became one of the biggest dicks known to man *Originally a member of the Band of the Hawks *As a military genius, he played a role in winning Midland's One Hundred Year war with Tudor and was the leader of the Midland Regular army during the Holy Demon War against Ganishka and his Kushan invasion force *Singlehandedly defeated Guts twice in their initial meeting while he was still human *Achieved world peace Weaknesses *Prefers to use his intellegence and silver tongue to get the upper hand *Arrogant **Duh, he's a villain *Made an enemy out of Guts *Can be harmed by magically-endowed weapons that can effect spiritual beings Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Berserk Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Military Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Assassins Category:Elementals Category:1990s Category:Hakusensha Characters